


Legally Bane

by Superfruties_08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Happy Ending, Law School, Legally Blonde References, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfruties_08/pseuds/Superfruties_08
Summary: When Magnus Bane gets his heart broken by his longtime love, Camille Belcourt, he finds himself doing the most to win her back. Even if that means going to Yale Law School.It can't be that hard, could it?Or, the Legally Blonde inspired fic that wouldn't leave me alone for a month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so this wouldn't leave me alone after watching Legally Blonde like six times in the past month. It's gonna follow to movie kinda closely, but there will be some divergences from the movie's storyline. Hope you enjoy enough to leave kudos and comment!

Magnus has been waiting for this moment his entire life. Well, more-so his entire relationship but the logistics don’t matter. Tonight was the night he would propose to his longtime love, Camille Belcourt. This has been two years in the making. Months of pining and flirting eventually led to a wonderful first date, then lavish road trips, exotic vacations; not to mention the mind-blowing sex.    
  
Camille was it for Magnus, he was so sure of it. He knew tonight would be the perfect night to propose to his love. His new tailored Armani suit sat comfortably on his body, his hair was done to perfection, and the ring was nestled in its box in his suit jacket pocket. Everything was just as he imagined it, pure perfection. So as he sat across from Camille at the restaurant they had their first date in, nothing felt more right.   
  
“Magnus, we have to break up,” Camille’s casual statement cut into his reverie causing a confused look to come over his features. There’s no way he’d heard her right, did she just say they had to  _ break up? _   
  
Suddenly, nothing about this night was perfect.    
  
“Wha...What? Break up? Why?” He asked in surprise, the ring in his left breast pocket searing a hole into his pocket,     
  
Camille rolled her eyes, not in the mood for the younger man’s dramatics. He was too in tune with his feelings for her tastes.   
  
“To be honest with you, my daddy said that I need to get more serious about the prospects in my life. And you dear Magnus, are not serious enough,” She explained while she sipped her wine, looking not at all affected by the words coming out of her mouth.    
  
Magnus wishes he could not be affected by this right now. He wishes the ground could swallow him up and spit him out someplace far away.    
  
“Serious? Camille, I’m seriously in love with you! I was going to propose tonight.” He countered, thinking he’d found a flaw in her argument. Surely nothing was more serious than  _ marriage.  _   
  
And Camille just laughed, loud enough for the patrons beside them to cast an annoyed glance over at their table.   
  
“Magnus, let’s face it. It was fun while it lasted but you’re just not husband material.” Camille bit back, her words cutting into Magnus’ chest like daggers thrown by an experiences knife thrower and the target was Magnus’ heart.    
  
Camille set down a few hundred dollar bills to foot the bill and stood, making her way to the door. And not once did she look back, which Magnus was grateful for.    
  
He didn’t want her to see the tears as they slid down his face.   
~~~~~~~   
  
A few weeks later and Magnus was being forced out of his apartment. His safe space where there were pillows and blankets and romantic comedies with happy endings that perpetuated a false narrative because no one really falls in love with the  _ love of their life  _ in an airport.    
  
So yeah, Magnus was being forced out because Catarina and Ragnor had had about enough of his antics. They decided a family mani/pedi day was in order for the three of them.    
  
It was quite relaxing Magnus had to admit. It would’ve been the perfect day had he not seen her face on the cover of a newspaper.   
  
**Heiress Camille Belcourt ENGAGED to Big Time Lawyer, Lorenzo Rey. Details about the 1.2 Million Dollar Engagement Ring on Page 2!**   
  
Those bolded words were like a slap to the face for Magnus.    
  
A week ago, he was prepared to change his life for this woman. And what does she do? She gets engaged to a fucking lawyer. Apparently, a lawyer is more husband material than he was.   
  
If this was the kind of man Camille wanted then it’s the kind of man she would get.    
  
Looks like Magnus is going to law school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y’all think i forgot about this? i hope not, here’s the next chapter!

“You want to go to Yale law school?” Magnus’ advisor looked at him over the top of his glasses, an incredulous look in his eye.    
  
Magnus just smiled at him and nodded his head.    
  
“You’re a Fashion Design major, I don’t think Yale Law is going to appreciate that you took uh... Fashion Through the Ages or Textiles.”    
  
“But I have a 4.0 GPA, that’s got to count for something right? Plus, I was President of Lambda Chi Alpha when I graduated last semester.”    
  
His advisor just continued to look at his undergraduate file. After a few minutes, he sighed and looked up at Magnus after taking his glasses off.    
  
“You’re gonna need at least a 175 on the LSAT, a glowing slew of recommendations and a phenomenal admissions essay.”    
  
Magnus nodded along writing notes down on his planner. He needed to get some study books ASAP, and he wondered if Catarina still had that video camera he gave her.   
~~~~~   
  
The following weeks were spent studying and studying, and more studying. Whenever there was a Lambda Chi alumni cookout, Magnus was only in attendance in spirit.    
  
His only saving grace was his outstanding brunches with Catarina and Ragnor. Even then he spent those breakfasts revising with them and taking mini practice tests.    
  
Today was the day though, Magnus had spent 3 weeks of his summer revising. He was about to take a practice test that would hopefully prepare him for the real deal in the next 3 weeks.    
  
“Ready? Go!” Catarina said from her place on her treadmill. As she began running, Magnus began testing.    
—————   
  
“How did I do? I failed didn’t I?” Magnus fretted, pacing as Catarina finished grading.    
  
“143, but you’ll get there Mags,” the woman encouraged while embracing her friend in a hug.   
  
It was time for Magnus to get back to the books. He huffed with a sigh as he went back to the newest revision book he’d gotten.    
————   
A few weeks later, Magnus was anxiously awaiting his results via the official Law School Administration email.    
  
It was when he was at a party, nonetheless that he got his results. As he read he smiled and stood up on a table to get everyone’s attention.    
  
“Can I get everyone’s attention please?!” He screamer, effectively getting everyone around him to shut up and look at him.   
  
“I’ve just gotten my results for my LSAT back and... I GOT A 179!! I’m going to law school bitches!”    
  
That got everyone around him started up again cheering and drinking and smiling. Connecticut and Camille aren’t gonna know what hit them. 

—————   
Summer easily turned to Fall and before he knew it, Magnus was driving down the streets of New Haven with a grumpy Chairman in the passenger seat. He easily found the dorms where he’d be staying and pulled into the parking lot, the movers he hired driving the moving truck behind him.    
  
“It’s suite 1176 boys, thank you. And do be careful with the wardrobe, it’s an antique.”    
  
As he got out of the car Magnus could feel the eyes staring at him. He’s not obtuse, he knows he looks a bit out of place here but he’d gotten in just like everyone else. He’d be fine.    
  
He walked up to the check-in table and was handed his packet by a blonde man who looked like he thought Magnus was in the absolute wrong state. The wrong coast even. Magnus told Blondie his name when he was asked and the man quickly shuffled through a box full of manila envelopes.    
  
Magnus smiled as the guy handed him a packet that contained new student information and his class schedule for the semester.  Brows furrowed Magnus checked that everything was right in his packet but he noticed that something was missing.    
  
“I’m missing my social events calendar. Do you have an extra?”    
  
Blondie sighed and pinched the soft part of the bridge of his nose between two fingers and looked up at Magnus with a combination of an annoyed and confused facial expression to further display his frustration with Magnus.  _ Why are East Coasters always so snippy _ , Magnus thought. 

 

“Your what now?” The blonde man asked, glad that a line hadn’t formed behind this obvious transport. He wondered if Yale was letting in just anyone who passed the LSAT these days 

 

“My social events calendar! You know beach days, club nights, drag shows? It should be in here so I can know what welcome week events are happening on campus.” Magnus explained casually, positive that this was just a mix up and that he and Chairman would soon be on their way up to his room. Instead, the blonde man scoffed and rolled his mismatched eyes before telling Magnus that this was “Yale not sorority row” and told him in no uncertain terms to get lost. Magnus left with a sign to grab Chairman and head to his new home for the next few months.

 

The East Coast sure wasn’t what he was familiar with but he just had to wait until he saw Camille. That’s when the real action starts.    
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Magnus seriously underestimated how much  _ work _ it took to stay in law school. When he’d first looked at his class list, the four classes didn’t seem like they’d take up so much of his time but that’s proving to be a false observation. 

 

As he enters his class with his laptop case in hand and a notebook tucked into his arm he scans the room for an empty seat. When he sees one, Magnus hurriedly rushes to grab it and set his stuff down before their professor walks into the class. The class is full, about 40 people from what he can see, and they’re all chatting with each other. Magnus knows he’s not exactly the most…easy person to get along with but he hoped that isn’t what’s going to stop people from befriending him. 

 

All the chatter comes to a halt when an Asian woman comes in and sets her things on the desk in front of the whiteboard. She grabs a marker from her bag and begins to write something on the board, a quote that reads “ _ The Law is reason free from passion.”  _

 

“ ‘The law is reason free from passion’ does anyone know who spoke these famous words?” She asks, smirking when just about every hand in the room goes up. She chooses a hand towards the front, for which Magnus is grateful. 

 

“Aristotle,” The man answers confidently while holding a steady gaze with the professor. 

 

“And would you be willing to bet your life on that being the correct answer?” the professor asks watching as the man shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

“Yes, I would,” he replies his confidence wading a bit. 

 

“What about this young woman’s life? Would you bet her life on it?” the professor counters and Magnus’ eyes widen,  _ what kind of law class is this?  _ he thinks suddenly.    
  


“I-I don’t know.” the man finally replies, looking sullenly at having to give a less than a subpar answer.

 

The professor looks not at all surprised at his answer before she continues speaking,

 

“Well, I would recommend knowing before speaking. The law leaves much room for interpretation and little room for self-doubt. Now, I assume you’ve all read up to page 43 and are well versed in subject-matter jurisdiction. Let’s see here, Magnus Bane, tell us about Gordon vs. Steele.” 

 

Magnus is shocked to hear his name, and even more shocked to realize that this was the only class he’d had before class readings in, who did that? Deciding to turn on the charm, Magnus sits up and gives her a dashing smile, 

 

“Professor Penhallow, I’m very sorry to say that I wasn’t aware of assigned reading for today.” 

 

A hush falls over the class, and Prof. Penhallow just raises an eyebrow and calls the next name on the roster. Magnus internally sighs, he’d gotten let off the hook. 

 

“Camille Belcourt, do you think it’s acceptable that Mr.Bane has come to class unprepared?” 

 

Camille is in this class? Why hadn’t he seen her? She was situated a few rows behind him and he turned to see her sitting and looking at him as if he was just a regular student and not the guy that loves her. He smiles in her direction and that’s probably why her next words hurt so much,

 

“No, I don’t at all. I don’t think it’d be wrong to ask him to leave and not come back until he’s  _ serious _ about his studies.”    
  
There’s that stupid word again. Honestly, just because Magnus enjoys a good time doesn’t mean he isn’t serious about the work he does. Everyone in the room snickers as Prof. Penhallow gestures for Magnus to make his way out of the classroom. Magnus huffs and packs up his things, much to the amusement of everyone in the classroom. 

 

As Magnus makes his way to the quad he finds the closest bench and plops himself down on it. He lets out a grunt of frustration before he begins to mumble obscenities under his breath.  

 

“So I’m not  _ fucking serious  _ now, am I? How the hell was I supposed to know there were pre-class readings? And who was that  _ bitch  _ sitting next to Camille, she needed-”

 

“Uh, are you alright?” Magnus hears from beside him. He turns abruptly and is met by the sight of possibly the hottest man he’s ever seen. He looks built, but not overly so, with tousled jet black hair, and seriously gorgeous hazel eyes.  

 

Magnus sighs and decides to lament to this stranger, figuring it could help ease his frustration a little bit. 

 

“Is it normal for them to just always put you on the spot like that? Like constantly?” Magnus asks, turning his body towards the handsome stranger next to him. 

 

“The professors? Yeah, they favor using the Socratic method.” The man explained as if that should’ve solved all of Magnus’ problems.

 

“And if you don’t have an answer they just...just kick you out?” 

 

“Oh, you must have Penhallow?” He asked in realization, probably remembering having that professor before. 

 

“Yeah I do, did she do the same to you?” Magnus asked hopeful, maybe he didn’t have to be shame-ridden and embarrassed alone. 

 

“No- but she did make me cry once. I mean, I waited until I got home but I still cried.” Alec recounted looking a bit sheepish. But Magnus understood, I mean he was a stranger after all. 

 

“Well, I guess I better keep focused. Thanks, I didn’t realize how much I needed to vent. I’m Magnus.” Magnus says finally introducing himself while holding his hand out. The beautiful stranger takes his hand and smiles this heart-warming smile in Magnus’ direction before introducing himself as “Alec.”

 

“Well Alec, think you could help me understand a few more of the professors I have?”

 

“Of course, who else do you have?”

 

“Um, Blackthorn, Starkweather, and Aldertree.” 

 

“That’s a pretty good lineup; you’re going to want to speak up in Blackthorn’s class he likes when his students show their opinions. Sit in the back for Starkweather’s lectures, he tends to spit when he gets excited about products liability.”

Magnus chuckles a bit at that, all while writing it down in the notes on his phone. He looks up to listen to Alec and catches the man staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. 

 

“Anything else I should know?” 

 

“Uh, Aldertree takes most of his exam questions from the footnotes of his assigned readings so make sure to look over those while you’re reading.”

 

Magnus nods as he finishes up his notes, thanking whoever the hell above that Alec was on this bench with him today. Magnus is just about to thank Alec for his help when he spotted Camille walking out of the building towards them. Magnus pops up, grabbing all of his things and mumbling a quick thanks and goodbye to Alec before he’s running to catch up with Camille.

 

He just happens to miss the fond look Alec follows his retreating body with in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm working on the next installment should be up in a few days time!


End file.
